The 6th Hokage
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: After the battle of Pain and the 5th Hokage won't wake up Danzo tries to get himself elected but Shikaku devises a plan to get Naruto the seat instead all he needs to do is Marry Gaara's sister. What happens after the Wedding and will they eventually fall in love or just do what is necessary for their village read to find out
1. Chapter 1 The Arranged Marriage

Chapter #1

The Arranged Marriage

It's been 2 Months since Pein attacked the Hidden Leaf Village and Lady Tsunade still hasn't awoken from her Coma Hinata is also in a Coma but it's time to elect a new Hokage and Danzo has his sight set on the title "Are you all fools!" Danzo shouts first Minato died then Hiruzen and then Jiriya and now possibly Tsunade do you really want another fool of the same traditions as weak as the last ones to succeed Princess Tsunade I mean if Pein hadn't had a change of heart and restored everyone who died in the attack Kakashi would be dead!" The feudal Lord nods "you are correct Danzo so who would you suggest" Danzo smiles "I would fit the role perfectly I care about the village and I am stronger than Kakashi I…" Danzo continues to give reasons why he would make a perfect match

Shikaku gets nervous and thinks *If I don't do something Danzo will become the next Hokage! Oh, what do I do what do I do? Wait I know!* he suddenly gets an idea The feudal Lord is about to accept Danzo, Danzo smiles *this is it* he thinks then Shikaku shouts "Wait! My Lord I have an idea!" The feudal Lord smiles "yes what is it?" Shikaku takes a breath "as I'm sure you're all aware of since the attack on the Leaf all those years ago our Alliance between the Sand & Us has been held together by a thin thread that thread is Naruto" The feudal Lord nods "yes this is true we need to figure out a way to strengthen our bond between them does your idea have something to do with that?"

Shikaku smiles and looks at Danzo who is glaring at him "it does my lord you see the Kazekage has a Young Sister at the proper age to be married off and Naruto is also at that age he is also the one who defeated Pein and if Pein had continued to fight instead of changing his heart Naruto would have killed him I mean he destroyed all of his doubles that were stronger than any Village Army I propose that Naruto take over as Hokage it's been his dream since he was a kid so he would jump at the chance but we give him the condition that he has to Marry Temari of the Sand" The Feudal Lord thinks for a moment then smiles and nods "yes I like this idea it will strengthen our bonds between the Villages and Naruto is one of the Strongest if not the absolutely strongest Shinobi in the village so he can be trusted not to fall before he chooses his successor summon the Kazekage at once after all we need to get his blessing to move forward with this"

XXX With The Kazekage XXX

Gaara is having fun with his Brother and Sister sliding on a Sand Board in a Sand Storm all laughing when 2 Guards appear in front of them Gaara sighs "sorry guys but duty calls you know" both smile and nod Kankuro smiles "he's come a long way since the Killing machine back in the day we owe Naruto a lot" Temari shrugs "yeah I guess" Kankuro looks at her and frowns "What is it?" she shakes her head "it's nothing really I'm grateful to him for everything that he's done it's just" Kankuro nods "you don't think very highly of him because he's silly all the time eats nothing but Ramen and just wants to have fun ect. ect. Am I right?" Temari nods "yeah he's strong and all but if there's one guy I'm never going to marry he is at the top of the list" Kankuro looks confused "Marry?" Temari nods "Well yeah I am at that age you know I do need to start thinking about starting a family and everything you should start thinking about it as well Gaara and Matsuri seem to hang around each other more often than not" Kankuro looks shocked "You don't think…" Temari giggles "Uh-Huh" they both look up at Gaara as he looks shocked "What the hell!"

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asks Gaara shrugs "I don't know yet but I've been summoned to the Land of Fire to a meeting with The Feudal Lords" Temari looks nervous "is it anything serious? Do we need to come?" Gaara shakes his head "No I'll get 2 Shinobi on duty to accompany me I need you two to look after the Village after all the Akatsuki is still out there their numbers may be small but remember just one of them took me down a managed to steal Shikaku out of me I hope to reclaim him one day but until then…" he shakes his head "nevermind I shouldn't be long if anything the longest I'll be away is a month look after the Village for me" both nod and watch as Gaara changes into his Kazekage cloths and walks out of the village with 2 Guards following him "For some reason I have a bad feeling about this" Temari says "Funny cause I have a great feeling about this" Temari shrugs and walks away

XXX In The Land of Fire XXX

Gaara's jaw drops "could you please repeat that" all the Feudal Lords on screens nod and the Land of Fire's one says "We want to Marry your Sister off to Naruto to strengthen our Villages bond but we need your blessing to do so what do you say?" Shikaku taps on his back "I'm sorry but we really need you to do this otherwise Danzo will seize control of the Village he doesn't care about Naruto if anything he will make things worse possibly even start a war if he thought it was best for the village and I know you don't care about our village and it's not your problem or anything but…" Gaara looks at him confused "Not my problem? I don't care about the village? Naruto is like my brother so of course I care it's just Temari I'm worried about" he sighs "okay you got yourself a blessing you tell Naruto the good news I will return to my village and have Temari pack you get the papers in order for her to move here Oh and you'll also need to make sure that Naruto and Temari have the best living estate in the village I'm trusting your village with my sister after all"

The Feudal Lord nods "Oh I have the perfect house in mind a brand new mansion I had built inside the Village I was going to move into it myself so you know it's good but I can just get another one built Gaara smiles and walks away Shikaku goes to leave "I'll go tell Naruto the good news" everyone smiles as the screens shut off Shikaku smiles "I can't believe it worked"

XXX With Naruto XXX

Naruto is sitting by Hinata's bedside in the Hyuuga estate with the best Doctors in the Land of Fire Naruto sighs he looks up at Hiashi "I'm sorry sir. It was my fault she got hurt I should have tried harder to protect her" he bows his head which was surprising because Naruto never ever bowed to anyone he was the most disrespectful guy out there not intentionally mind you it was just how he is Hiashi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "raise your head young man I do not blame you I should thank you" Naruto looked up confused "it was your courage and bravery that saved everyone even those who died were able to come back thanks to whatever you did" Naruto shrugged "I didn't do anything special except show determination in my resolve I need to find a way to bring peace to this world but like the Pervy Sage I got no idea how to go about it"

Hiashi smiles and laughs "you can't be expected to come up with an answer over night plus your still young trust me you'll thik of something when the time comes and if not you your children or your children's children will come up with the answer your will of fire as well as your fathers and Masters will live forever I can just feel it" Naruto nods and smiles "Thanks sir" Hiashi nods "now why don't you have some lunch with us it's the least we can do for you" Naruto shrugs "I was just going to have some Ramen" Hiashi shakes his head "Nonsense! Besides Neji asked me to invite you he wants to thank you properly" Naruto shrugs "Well how can I refuse" Hiashi laughs "you can't now follow me" Hiashi leads Naruto down the hall into the dining area that is as long and large as a football field as soon as he walked in he felt uncomfortable everyone stared at him then suddenly bowed "What's going on?" he asked

Naruto turns to Hiashi who is bowing then the room erupted with apologies "Naruto Uzumaki Please Forgive us allow us to give you our most sincerest apology!" Naruto was taken aback "For what?" Hiashi stood up "I should apologize most of all we all judged you for having the nine-tails inside of you and so we kept Hinata for being around you and worse some of us even attacked you when you were younger" Naruto frowned "OH yes, well that's all in the past now" he laughs it off then sighs Neji bows in front of Naruto "Forgive me Naruto I had no idea what pain you had to endure as a child in the Chunin exams I told you, you had no idea what the pain was of having a mark and people judging you for it but really all along it was I who had no idea"

Naruto smiled "Hey it's okay I wanted to keep it a secret for a long time I only told Sakura a few Years ago when I first got back from my 3 Year Training Trip and stuff I suspected she would tell Ino and so she would tell Shikamaru and Choji but I didn't expect anyone else would know until I told them if I told them" Neji smiles well I didn't until I heard about what happened when me and Guy and Tenten and Lee got back from our Mission suddenly there was knock on the door and Shikaku walked in "Naruto a surprise to find you here but doesn't matter I have some good news for you" Naruto looked confused Shikaku smiled then frowned "There's a condition to what I'm about to say so please listen all the way through" Naruto nodded Shikaku continued "as you know Lady Tsunade has been in a Coma for about 2 Months" Naruto nods "Well we can't leave the Hokage seat empty forever so me and a few of the Villages Council Members along with the Feudal Lord himself have agreed the Hokage seat needs to be filled and we have all agreed the best man for the job is you" Naruto's eyes widen with excitement "But like I said there's a condition to this" Naruto looked p and sighed "Of course well?" Shikaku continued "you have to…"

XXX In The Hidden Sand Village XXX

Temari is throwing her stuff at Gaara "How Dare You! This is my life I'm not doing it!" Gaara sighed "it's not up for debate tomorrow we leave for the Hidden Leaf Village weather you like it or not you are going to marry Naruto and that's final!" Temari glares at Gaara with tears welling up in her eyes "you're worse than Dad!" she shouts and slams the door in Gaara's face Kankuro looked at Gaara "Bro you okay?" Gaara didn't even think he just stated "yeah! Well that went better than I thought" Kankuro looked surprised "Really? Anyway you seriously going through with it?" Gaara sighed "yeah I have to I signed the Treaty with my blessing if I break it we could end up going to war with the Hidden Leaf and the rest of the Villages as much as I wish I could fix this Naruto and Temari are just going to have to deal with the hand fate dealt them" Kankuro nods as they both walk away

In Temari's room she has thrown pretty much every single thing she owns around she jumps on her bed and she starts crying "I hate this why did I have to be Gaara's sister I don't want to move to the Hidden Leaf and I don't want to be forced to Marry that idiot! This Sucks!" She screams and cries herself to sleep

XXX With Naruto XXX

"Marry Temari?" Shikaku nods "yes I'm sorry but if you don't marry her then we can't accept you as an adult and then the mantle Hokage will be passed on to someone who is because the Hokage's job isn't just to protect the village it's also to provide an heir so that if you're ever missing we can put him or her in charge as long as she or he is old enough obviously" Naruto nods "that's understandable but is there really no other way?" Shikaku shakes his head "I hate to rush you but I need to leave here with an answer I should also point out that you will be moved into a Mansion on top of the Hokage Hill after the weeding it if you accept it will take place 3 Months from now enough time to get Temari accustomed to our beliefs and traditions well enough of them for a weeding anyway" Naruto sighs and nods "Well I've always wanted to be Hokage if I turn my nose up at it now there's no guarantee I'll be offered another chance so yes okay I'll become Hokage and Marry Temari of the Sand"

Shikaku smiles and shakes his hand "Congratulations Lord 6th" Naruto smiles Hiashi then pats Naruto on the back "Let's hear it for Naruto the 6th Hokage!" The entire hall erupts with applause and cheers Naruto is sat down next to Neji and Hiashi who were happier than Naruto for his succession to Hokage after the party and celebrations were over Naruto left and wandered down to the Training Ground where he remembered The Bell Test "Back then things were so much more simpler" he sighed "Naruto?" Sakura called out "Huh? Oh Sakura what's up?" Sakura smiled "What are you doing here?" she asked Naruto sighed "I needed to clear my head have you heard?" Sakura looks confused "Heard what?" Naruto smiles "guess not then well since Lady Tsunade is still in a coma I have been chosen to succeed her"

Naruto sighs Sakura looks excited "Naruto! This Is Wonderful! I Mean Wow!" Naruto frowns "yeah it's be great if that was all but there was a condition to me becoming Hokage I have to Marry Temari Gaara's sister" Sakura looks shocked "you accepted?" Naruto sighs "yeah I mean I know I would regret it if I had of declined but I can't stop feeling bad I feel like I'm taking away Temari's freedom and her life Gaara is already like my brother so it's not like I mind marrying his Sister that way we'll be even closer Kankuro as well but Temari she after the weeding I'm going to have to…" he looks at Sakura for help she nods "you are going to have to mate with her to produce an heir when you don't even love each other" Naruto nods

Sakura smiles "well is it too late to change your decision?" Naruto looks confused "I haven't changed my mind I just feel like I made the wrong decision not even that I feel like gah! It's hard to explain" Sakura nods "let me try and see if I understand you want to be Hokage and your glad that you chose to become the Hokage even with the condition of Marrying Temari and it's not that you don't like her because she is quite the looker but you feel like you've betrayed her in some way because you've taken the journey of falling in love and then getting married instead now she has to marry you and learn to love you. That about right?" Naruto nods "yeah that just about sums it up" Sakura smiles "Well if Sasuke was here I know he'd agree with me and say something like "you made your decision now you need to accept that it's done and suffer the consequences good and bad" okay?" Naruto nods "yeah except he'd probably insult me a bit more" both laugh "thanks Sakura I hope I'll be able to see you at the weeding" Sakura giggles "are you kidding I wouldn't miss the weeding of my best friend for the world" Naruto smiles nods and walks away Sakura falls into a weeping pile of mess "Naruto is marrying Temari!" She begins to cry even harder "Why? Why am I crying so much I'm happy for him so why, why is there this pain inside"

Sai appears "Maybe I could answer that?" Sakura looks surprised "Sai?!" Sai smiles "Naruto may be Marrying Temari to become Hokage but he doesn't love her, no how could he when he still loves you" Sakura looks shocked what do you mean?" Sai smiles "I'll let Naruto tell you if he is ever able to but the pain your feeling inside is probably that you feel the same for him not sure when it happened but somewhere along the way you have fallen in love with Naruto" Sakura clenches her hear "That can't be" Sai looks at her very closely "But listen to me Sakura don't go after him you may love him and he may love you but if you stop him and tell him how you feel he won't be able to stop himself he will marry you instead he'd give up the world for you and if he does give up on being Hokage Danzo will take on the Mantle Hokage and everything will go down hill I can't say what because of this Curse Mark" he sticks out his tongue to reveal the Curse Mark "this stops me from telling you anything about Danzo even his birthday but I can say this with Danzo as Hokage the Leaf village would surly die" Sakura nods "Sai smiles "it may hurt but you gotta deal with it and push through it" Sakura nods "okay thanks Sai" Sai nods as they walk away with someone watching in the shadows

XXX A Few Weeks Later XXX

Naruto has moved into his new house/mansion and Temari has been staying somewhere else to train and learn everything about the Hidden Leaf Customs enough for her to get married and not insult anyone today is the weeding day

Naruto wakes up and sighs then he looks at a picture of the Original Team #7 Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura & Kakashi Sensei "Wish you were here Sasuke wish you could be my best man but maybe one day I can be yours" he smiles he sits up and heads to the shower he thinks of the past and how he hops he was doing the right thing not just for Temari but for the Village what if he could do more as a regular Ninja than Hokage but it was too late to change his mind now he took a deep breath and hopped into the shower

Temari looks up as she sees a picture of her and her 2 brothers who along with a few other people from the Hidden Sand had traveled to the Leaf to celebrate the Union between Naruto and her she had only gotten glimpses of Naruto since she got to the Village partly because he was getting ready to ascend Hinata and Tsunade has woken up and Tsunade agreed that she was getting too old to be Hokage this gave her a chance to rest for a bit but Temari was worried for some reason she was scared she'd never get to see Naruto and she had no idea why she shook her feelings off "Today's the day I say goodbye to being single forever" she walked to the bathroom and stripped down then got into a nice hot bath"

Naruto got out of the shower and got dressed in his Tuxedo when he heard a knock on his door that's when Kiba and Shikamaru walked in Choji tried to walk in when Naruto stopped him "you can come in but your food cannot I just had Nako clean yesterday I don't want to overwork her" Choji laughs "I'm not joking" Choji frowns then puts his chips down "where's Shino" Naruto asks Shikamaru shrugs "I don't know think he said something about meeting us at the church" he sighs "sorry" Naruto says as he bows his head Shikamaru looks confused "What for?" Naruto looks down "you and Temari had a thing for each other didn't you?" Shikamaru laughs "yeah but women are more trouble than they're worth I'll probably end up with someone less troublesome anyway" Kiba looking around screams "Wow! Dude you're loaded just look at this place!" Naruto smiles "Well in the next few weeks I'm going to become the Hokage they just wanted to make sure I had the house to go with the title I guess" everyone laughs "Let's go I don't want to be late" Shikamaru smiles "dude, The weddings not for another 4 Hours" Naruto nods "I know but I want to make sure everything is perfect I may not be the perfect guy to get married to but I want to make sure Temari has the best Weeding possible"

Temari gets out of the shower and into her wedding dress that she had tailor made she sighs then spins around in the mirror and giggles "I guess this isn't so bad the up side to this is that I look absolutely gorgeous in this" "You got that right" says Ino "Ino?" Temari looks surprised Ino walks in "so how are you feeling bride to be" Temari smiles slightly the frowns and a gloomy aura is sensed around her Ino smiles trying to cheer her up "Hey don't worry about it! Sure Naruto isn't the most intelligent person in the world but he's way less immature than he used to be I mean you should have seen what he did to defeat Pein I mean it was amazing I even thought about seducing him she jokingly giggles Temari looks surprised "Really?" she asks Ino shrugs "But if you don't believe me here watch this she pulls out a DVD that she puts on "We were only able to put this together thanks to the sadelights and the contribution of the Byakugan that the Hyuuga let us use" she turns it on and shows Temari the Fight between Naruto and Pein

[Link:]

Temari looks amazed "That's Naruto?" Temari asks Ino nods "everyone thought the same thing when it was released I mean we all knew he defeat Pein but the way he did it was just amazing of course none of those were the real Pein Naruto faced him but managed to appeal to his better nature and Pein revived everyone he killed but died in the process but it's nice to know that Pein wasn't a demon who was unreasonable Naruto was able to have a heart to heart and show Pein a better way you should see Naruto now every day all day he thinks of ways to bring people closer together to understand one another he believes that he can achieve true peace a world with no hatred and I support him fully and completely if he can achieve true peace where there are no wars I'll help him anyway I can" Temari smiles then nods Ino turns to leave "Well I'll leave you to get ready and I'll see you at the wedding" Temari smiles and nods

XXX A Few Hours Later XXX

Naruto looks at the Priest "I do" the Priest looks at Temari "and do you Temari of the Sand take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part" Temari hesitates but as she looks at Naruto she smiles as she imagines him during his fight with Pein "I do" the Priest looks at them both "Then Naruto you may kiss the bride" Naruto kisses her on the lips and they head to the Mansion Naruto carries her Bridal style inside and puts her down on the floor "listen I know that you didn't ask for any of this but let's make the best out of this situation this house has 20 Rooms 15 Bathrooms 6 Kitchens a Spar and a Pool and 15 House Maids 20 Chiefs they all live somewhere else out of the house though obviously so just ask me for anything and I doubt you'll want to sleep with me on the first night even if the Village expects it so just settle in and find me if you need anything I'll be upstairs in my study okay" Temari nods but before Naruto leaves she grabs his sleeve "wait look I know you don't love me but the only way you're going to become Hokage is if you knock me up the quicker you do the better and we're going to need to act like a happy Husband and Wife in public so what better practise than at home so I'll sleep with you I just ask that you be gentle with me tonight after all it is my first time"

Naruto nods clicks his fingers as a young woman about 35 appears "yes my lord" Naruto smiles "this is my wife Temari if she needs anything get it for her okay?" she bows "of course my lord" Naruto smiles and leaves "thank you Nako" Nako bows again then turns to Temari "my lady is there anything I can do for you?" Temari shakes her head "no I'm just tired could you please direct me to Naruto's room I'd like to set up and just lie down" Nako smiles and nods "Of course Lady Temari this way" she leads Temari upstairs when they pass a black door with a no entry sign on it "what's that?" Temari asks "Classified" Nako says "no one is allowed in there except for Lord Naruto not even you it's a place he goes to once a month there are rumors that he's actually a werewolf and he transforms there but some say it's where he goes to cry but he hates showing his soft and emotional side to us servants anyway here we are I'll be around if you need me if not there are a dozen other members of the house that will be happy to help you" Temari nods "okay thank you" Nako smiles, nods and bows "not a problem Mrs. Uzumaki or is it Namikaze?" Temari shocked it finally hit her she was no longer Temari of the Sand she was Temari Uzumaki Namikaze she shuts the door behind her and lies down on the bed "so this is married life to Naruto I have more servants than I know what to do with and a mysterious room that even I'm not allowed to enter" she slowly falls asleep without even noticing and didn't wake up until the next morning


	2. Chapter 2 The Five Kage Summit

**Chapter #2**

 **The 5 Kage Summit**

It had been 8 Months since Temari and Naruto's wedding and things had moved along just as Shikaku predicted Temari was already pregnant she was 4 Months along Naruto had no idea how he felt about Temari nor did she about him but one thing they both knew is they were going to be Parents and they couldn't be happier but now it was time for Naruto to ascend to become Hokage. It was very boring Naruto had to sign a bunch of Paperwork then stand in front of the whole village and swear to protect them with his life which he found nerve racking but the most annoying thing was the stone face measurements but after all of that he was finally in a position to do something for Sasuke but then came some shocking news.

Shikamaru burst through the doors "Lord Hokage" Naruto looked up "Shikamaru what is it?" Shikamaru looked at him sad "Terrible News it's Sasuke he's…" Naruto looked up "He's what?" Shikamaru sighs "He attacked the Hidden Cloud's Jinchuriki the Brother of Lord Rikage for now we can assume he's still alive but the Rikage is furious he has called a 5 Kage Summit on Neutral Territory The Land of Iron" Naruto gets a grim look on his face "The Land of Iron? That's just a fancy word to cover up that it's really The Land of Snow I hate snow." Shikamaru sighs "Well you need to go otherwise it could be considered as an act of war" Naruto nods "I know I know" Shikamaru smiles "try not to do anything stupid there" Naruto nods "I got it anything else" Shikamaru nods "yeah it says the limited number of guard you can have is 2 and that the other Kage are bringing their fiancé's or wives or whatever" Naruto nods "I guess I should bring Temari but what if they try and use her to get me to comply with whatever they want to do I won't be able to do anything" Shikamaru nods that's why I suggest that you take these 2 as your guards" Shikamaru gives Naruto 2 Pictures one is of Sai the other of Ino "Ino & Sai?" Shikamaru nods "Sai is a fully Trained Anbu Black Ops Agent and Ino has the ability to transfer her mind into another body or destroy a mind it takes a powerful jutsu to repair a mind" Naruto nods I'll think about it I better go home and get ready to leave.

 **XXX At Naruto's XXX**

Temari was looking worried "A 5 Kage summit to decide what needs to be done about Sasuke?" Naruto nods "yeah I thought all Sasuke wanted to do is get Revenge which is why I can't understand what he has to gain form this. Everything Sasuke does is to get Revenge but now that Itachi is dead maybe… could there be more to Uchiha Massacre than I first thought?" Temari smiles and kisses him on the cheek "It doesn't matter you know that you'll never betray your friend so all you need to do is convince the other Kage you can fix it" Naruto nods and smiles "Yeha Gaara will be on my side I hope but that leaves 3 other Kage okay so you can either stay here or come with me what do you want to do" Temari smiles "I guess I'll start packing"

Naruto smiles and nods then sighs "now I need to figure out who my guards will be Sai is an obvious choice and I can't ask Shikamaru because he needs to watch the village Ino well he is right but I still don't like the idea of her coming what if she misses her target then she'll be useless for 10 Minutes and god only knows what can happen in 10 Minutes Choji's style is too big and powerful it only do more harm than good Sakura well she's powerful but I need someone that can act in a moment's notice Shino might be a good choice because his bugs are useful but I need another Anbu I think I could request someone from Danzo but I doubt he'd be inclined to accommodate he'd probably try and make a deal to let him be in charge of the village while I'm gone and I can't have that"

He thinks for a bit "Wait a minute I know Kakashi and Yamato are ex-Anbu Black Ops let's see between the two of them Kakashi has a multitude of attacks big and small thanks to his Sharingan he even his some of his own learned Jutsu but Yamamoto he… he has the 1st Hokage's DNA so he's powerful but is he too powerful? He could trap everyone in a split second but…" Kakashi appears next to Naruto "Need a hand Lord Hokage?" Naruto turns to him and sighs "Hey Kakashi Sensei" Kakashi laughs "no need to call me Sensei anymore you're my superior now." Naruto smiles "yeah well I still got a lot to learn I've chosen Sai to be my 1st Guard now I just need to figure out between you and Yamato who to bring you have a lot of Jutsu under your belt but Yamato has the DNA of the 1st Hokage" Kakashi nods "I think you should take Yamato he could be more useful" Naruto nods "thanks Kakashi could you do me a favor and call Sai and Yamato here then with their masks they will be asked to remove them as we enter the Summit but it'll be more surprising."

Kakashi smiles "I see I get what you're thinking you're are using mind warfare where they expect them to be strong by having them wear their Anbu Black Ops uniform then as they enter everyone will see who they are and seeing Sai will shock them because he is just a kid but him being brought will mean he is incredibly strong and skilled seeing Yamato will make them think that he is incredibly strong stronger than Sai" Naruto nods "you got it tell them to come fully dressed and ready for anything in 1 Hour tell them I'll meet them at the gate entrance." Kakashi nods and disappears Naruto then leaves to get ready himself.

 **XXX 1 Hour Later XXX**

 **XXX At The Gate XXX**

Naruto walks up to Sai and Yamato who are dressed in their Anbu Black Ops uniform and masks they are waiting in front of a carriage Naruto puts his and Temari's suit cases in the boot of the Carriage and helps her into the Carriage "Oh for gods sakes Naruto, I'm Pregnant not helpless" Naruto blushes "Sorry just trying to help" Temari nods "I know but you need to stop being overly protective okay" Naruto nods then turns to Yamato and Sai "Yamato you ride on the roof to make sure everything is okay Sai you watch from the skies okay?" both nod and disappear Naruto clicks his fingers and the driver whips the horse and it starts moving "Now we can just enjoy the 12 Hour Carriage ride" Temari groans "yay" Naruto senses sarcasm and kisses her. "Don't worry we'll be there before you know it"

 **XXX With Sasuke XXX**

Madara stops Sasuke from leaving "Sasuke listen to me you failed in capturing the Eight-Tails so you haven't repaid me for saving you and revealing the truth about Itachi to you Sasuke grunts "I know so what do you want me to do?" Madara chuckles "Well not sure if you heard but your good friend Naruto has become Hokage now I want you to capture him instead that shouldn't be too hard for you" Sasuke ignores him and begins to leave "It won't now I'll head to the Hidden Leaf Village." Madara shakes his head "no, no he has left the Hidden Leaf Village to the 5 Kage Summit with his wife" Sasuke looked shocked "he has a wife?" Madara nods and chuckles "yes and she's pregnant" Sasuke gets pissed he's been ordered to capture Naruto alive so they can extract the Nine-Tails from him which will kill him making another child fatherless "where is he now then?" Madara smiles "The Land of Iron I'll have White Zetsu guide you and your team" Sasuke nods as he leaves White Zetsu comes out of hiding "Well…?" Madara smiles "Make things interesting will you?" Zetsu smiles and nods "Of course it'd be my pleasure" he leaves leaving Madara alone.

 **XXX At The Summit XXX**

Naruto gets out of the carriage "Take our stuff to the hotel okay?" the driver nods Naruto holds out his hand for Temari who takes it as she steps out her long beautiful hair and purple dress went perfectly with the Pure White Snow everyone who saw her thought she was beautiful but no more so than Naruto. She took his hand and they went to the Summit with Sai and Yamato behind them Mifune the Leader of the Samurai stopped them to collect their masks and was taken aback when he saw Sai and Yamato he cleared his throat "Yes well um… welcome Lord Hokage you are the last ones to arrive we have been expecting you" Naruto nods "yes well sorry for the wait I had to stop a few times Pregnant wife and everything" Temari whacks Naruto over the head and Naruto laughs nervously "but where here now so let's begin" Mifune nods "this way" he leads Naruto and Temari inside.

 **XXX With Sasuke XXX**

Sasuke was watching from a distance Karin watched "so that's the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki huh? Doesn't seem special" Sasuke turns to her "Well you're wrong after I ran away from the Village he nearly beat me if he hadn't been in a fight with all those other Members of The sound Ninja 4 he would of beaten me I was barely able to get out of there in time not to mention he beat Pein who had the Rinnegan." Karin nods "yeah I know I was just saying he doesn't seem like much" Sasuke smiles "Why don't you look at his Chakra then" Karin nods "Okay" she uses her sensory abilities to sense Naruto his chakra was so warm it made he feel safe but then it transformed into a dark hideous Chakra then made her feel like she was suffocating "Okay he's definitely strong he has 2 Chakras as well one made me feel like I was suffocating" Sasuke nods "yep that was the Nine-Tails the other one was Naruto" Karin felt bad sure he was the Nine-Tails but that warmth she felt he was a good person she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do it, because it also felt familiar somehow.

 **XXX With Naruto & Temari XXX**

Naruto sat down in front of the Fire Kanji and Temari sat down next to him he looked up and saw Gaara who next to him was Matsori then he saw the Rikage who behind him was a woman with big breasts and mid-lengthed blonde hair the Mizukage was a young beautiful woman but was alone as well as the Tsuchikage he was an old and tiny man "Hi sorry I'm late had to make a few pit stops" Naruto smiles. The Rikage glares at him "yes well let's get the meeting under way we need to discuss what to do with your Rogue Ninja I don't understand why he hasn't been branded a Rogue Ninja yet." Naruto smiles "well that was my fault you see Sasuke is my best friend and Grandma Tsunade sympathized with me having had Orochimaru gone rogue so she has given me a few chances to retrieve him but every time we failed. But now that I'm in the Hokage seat he won't be branded Rogue as long as I'm alive." The Rikage growls "Won't be branded are you kidding me it's not your choice!" he punches the table and makes a fist sized hole Naruto doesn't flinch but Temari looks worried as does Gaara Naruto stands up and says "if you act aggressively towards me again I'm afraid I'll have to treat it as a threat and have my Guards attack."

Mifune looks worried "Now, now let's settle down we're here to organize peace right?" Naruto sits back down and nods "yes and I have a feeling that your lying about Sasuke because he's only ever done things if it lead to his Revenge so I have 2 Theories either your Brother provoked him…"The Rikage grumbles knowing how irritating his rhyming can be and if he wasn't his brother he'd probably try and kill him too, "or your brother had something to do with killing the Uchiha Clan all those years ago."

Ay was about to say something when White Zetsu suddenly appeared "Hello!" Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared grabbing Zetsu by the neck slamming him into the ground making him cough up blood "Wow your quick!" Naruto glares at him "What are you doing here?" Zetsu smiled "Just thought I'd give you some heads up Sasuke Uchiha is in the Building who can find him first." he laughs and dies as Naruto crushes his throat Ay goes to leave and Naruto throws Kunai in front of the doorway stopping him "You want to fight me little boy?" Gaara is about to step in when Naruto sits back down in his seat and sighs "He's in the building and if you are correct and he's working for the Akatsuki then he's obviously after me so if you stay where I am you're more likely to run into him." Ay nods and sits down he sighs then turns when he senses a Presence everyone looks up and sees Madara but Naruto has only ever met him as Tobi "Tobi! What are you doing here?"

Madara chuckles "Naruto, Naruto you really think I'd be a member of the Akatsuki if that was who I really was I came to have a little chat before Sasuke caught you and not just you but the Other Kage here as well I'm sure by now you know Sasuke is one of us?" Naruto nods "so it is true but why Itachi was one of you and Itachi is his enemy or at least was. What happened?" Madara smiles "Well I told Sasuke a hidden truth about the Village Hidden in the leaves." Naruto looked curious "What truth?" Madara gets comfortable "well Itachi isn't the villain you believe him to be, he actually loved his Brother more than anyone or anything in this entire world. But you see the Uchiha were going to enact a Coup d'état so Itachi was ordered by the Village Elders to annihilate The Uchiha Clan even the 3rd Hokage was a part of the plan. Itachi killed his friends his cousin's people he looked up to even his parents but the one person he couldn't hurt was Sasuke his little brother so before he left the Village he appealed to the 3rd Hokage asked him to keep Sasuke safe. When I told Sasuke he went into a rage and renewed his Oath for Revenge but has directed it at the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto punches his fist into the table "you're manipulating him you bastard!" Madara thinks for a bit "Hm… yes I guess in a way I am I told him the one way he can repay me is capture one of the Tailed Beasts he's on his way now to capture you." Rikage yells "But he already captured Bee for you!" Madara ignores him for a bit then says "No he didn't the Eight-Tails tricked Sasuke with a substitution of a Tentacle." Ay getting angry "Bee that little" Gaara steps forward "What did you want to talk with us about?" Madara smiles "yes well first let me reintroduce myself I am Madara Uchiha" everyone looked shocked "Uchiha!" Onoki said "I fought you once in my prime how are you still alive!" Madara chuckles "it's been a while old man but the story of how I survived can wait until another day, now I am here to ask you all a favor give me the remaining 2 Tailed Beasts and I will leave peacefully. That means give me the Hokage and Eight tails obviously. Do that and I will bring peace to the world after all it's what I was trying to do from the start that is Project Tsuki no Mei" Naruto looked wide eyed "What do you mean Peace?" Madara looked surprised but smiled "why will you surrender yourself?" Naruto thinks for a moment "I promised my father and master to bring Peace to this world and if doing that means surrender to you then I'll do it. But I'm not going to if it's just some half-baked story so tell me how will me surrendering to you bring peace?" Madara chuckles "Well that's easy you see it will allow me to revive the Ten-Tails" everyone looked shocked Ay gets angry "Don't be an idiot Hokage there's no such thing the Tailed Beasts only go up to 9."

Madara chuckles "it doesn't pay to be an idiot does it?" Ay about to attack "Why you!" Madara waves him to calm down "now, now Rikage calm down Project Tsuki no Mei will revive the 10 Tails that was split apart by the Sage of the Six Paths splitting it apart created the 1 Tails all the way to the Nine-Tails but with the 10 Tails reborn I will become the 10 Tails Jinchuriki then perform a certain jutsu on the moon." Ay curious "What certain jutsu?" Madara continues "It's a Genjutsu cast upon the moon will be cast on the entire world creating complete peace. Think about it no more hatred no more peace just happiness and love even death is no problem this Genjutsu will bring back everyone that has ever died!" Naruto looked disappointed "That's no real peace it's just an illusion sorry but the answer is no from me." Gaara nods "Right I'm with Naruto what about the rest of you?" everyone nods "We Refuse!" Madara sighs "disappointing but then I guess I have no choice. I Madara Uchiha Declare War on you all!" everyone looked shocked "You can't be serious!" Mei shouts "Oh I am deadly serious The 4th Great Ninja War will begin once I gather my strength but I'll be seeing you real soon Naruto here comes Sasuke." he disappears Naruto clicks his fingers and Yamato and Sai appear next to him as do the other Kage guards.

Sasuke appears on the roof looking at Naruto on the roof Karin Jugo and Suigetsu walk in "Hello Sasuke" Naruto says then looks at his teammates "and you must be Sasuke's other friends nice to meet you thanks for looking after him Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo of the Mark I don't know your last name sorry but I know you are like me in a way you are a kind person but your mark makes you uncontrollable at times I know how that feels it's a terrible feeling and Karin Uzumaki it's good to finally meet another Uzumaki" everyone looked confused especially Karin "What?" she asks confused Naruto laughs "You didn't know my last name was Uzumaki did you yes you see my mother was also a Uzumaki I'm not sure if you realise this but we were once part of a powerful clan my hope is to rebuild that Clan so i have sent people to scour the globe in search for our clansman i was actually hoping to meet you to recruit you after all we are family sort of" Sasuke looks at Karin "don't" he snaps at her but she couldn't he was family she walks over to him

Naruto sighs and sits down "Sasuke, Madara told me what happened now I got no idea if it's the truth or not but I'm going to go back to the Village and if it is true I will execute them there's no reason for you to continue down this path" he turns to Ay "Sasuke didn't kill your brother he's safe for now so you no longer have any reason to go after Sasuke okay?" Ay nods Naruto looks back "Sasuke you are my best friend now you can come willingly or not but you're coming back to the village with me. Your team is welcome as well" he holds out his hand to Sasuke, Sasuke hesitates then takes his hand everyone sighs in relief Naruto looks at Ay."now then let's see if we can't save your brother then we can decide what to do about the approaching war" Ay shakes his head "no I'll take care of my brother just stay out of my way." Mifune sighs "Well with an attitude like that we'll definitely lose the war." Naruto looks surprised "We? You mean you'll help too?" Mifune nods "of course we live in this world too so we will defend it as well" Naruto nods "great the more help the better"

Mifune smiles then looks at Ay "excuse me I know you want to head out and search for your brother but we need to figure out what the next move is" Rikage nods and sits down "So any ideas Naruto" asks Gaara and Sasuke sighs and let's slip an idea "what about an allied Shinobi Force." everyone looks at him "Great idea Sasuke!" Naruto says Sasuke looks confused "What?" Naruto smiles "An Allied Shinobi Force of all the Hidden Villages and the Samurai." Mifune nods in agreement "All who agree say I" all put their hands up and shout I Mifune get excited "right now we're getting somewhere but next we need to figure out who the leader will be." Ay wanting to get out just shrugs it off "Why don't we let the kid do it I'm out of here" Gaara nods "yes Naruto would make a fine leader all who agree say I…" Naruto shouts "No" everyone looks surprised "I may be the Hokage but being the leader of everything no I refuse I think the Rikage should be the Leader he is the strongest out of everyone here and has the most experience besides Onoki" Mifune nods "yes this is true but he's got a temper on him" Naruto nods "which could be useful but then again everyone has a temper if you know what buttons to press you could get anyone pissed off." Mifune nods again "right again Naruto."

Madara suddenly appears in the room "Sasuke it would seem you have betrayed me so it looks like I will have to resort to drastic measures he appears next to Temari with a blade at her tummy "I would hate to kill the brat before it's even born" he laughs "did you use the same tactic on my parents?" Madara cackles "More or less" Naruto smiles "Well I bet you weren't stupid enough to attack the wrong one back then were you" Madara is confused "What are you?" Temari melts into Ink and reappears next to Naruto "You're probably wondering how I did it well the second you appeared the first time Sai secretly drew a copy of Temari and had them swap places the real Temari was hidden by my chakra I have a certain ability that allows me to cover a person in my chakra and make them seem invisible that's how you didn't notice a second Temari" Madara gets annoyed and goes to attack again but Yamato uses his Jutsu to hide everyone in a tree. Madara gets even more pissed off "Damn it! Fine I'll see you on the battlefield" he disappears and everyone is released from the tree that slowly disappears Naruto sighs then looks around for Temari who is next to him he quickly embraces her "I'm so sorry I thought you'd be safer with me!" Temari smiles "it's okay I'm okay." she touches her belly "we're both okay." Naruto sighs "we're going to head back to the hotel then tomorrow we'll return to the village we've had enough excitement for one day okay." everyone nods.

Naruto guides Temari as they pass Gaara she whispers to him "I forgive you it was good to see you again." Gaara smiles then follows them out with Sasuke and his team, Naruto laughs "Sakura is gonna be so happy to see you Sasuke I bet Ino will be pretty excited too!" Sasuke groans Jugo curious asks "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke looks at him "The one thing I didn't miss while I was away fan girls." everyone laughs Sasuke grabs Naruto "don't forget your promise Naruto you'll execute Danzo and the Elders" Naruto nods. "Only if they're guilty"

 **XXX The Next Day XXX**

 **XXX In The Village Hidden In The Leaves XXX**

Naruto steps out helping Temari Yamato take Temari back up to the house "I have some business with the elders. Sai get a few Jounin together" Sai nods Naruto heads towards The Elders quarters. Naruto storms their living quarters with a group of Ninja they looked surprised Naruto looks at them. "Homura Mitokado, & Koharu Utatane you are under arrest for the Murder of the Uchiha Clan all those years ago. You may not have killed them yourselves but Itachi Uchiha was under your Orders." they both looked shocked then Sasuke walks into the room their eyes widen Sasuke smiles. "thanks Naruto you really are a good friend." Naruto nods "no worries now let's go." they head to Danzo's where Sai meets Naruto with a few Jounin and Anbu they all storm the place. Danzo was expecting them he set his entire school of Anbu Black Ops after them but they were all defeated by Sai. Naruto arrests Danzo "Danzo Shimura you are under arrest for the murder of the Uchiha Clan all those years ago." Danzo looked at Sasuke "so you know then? How? Did Itachi finally betray the Hidden Leaf Village? Did he finally tell you?" Naruto shakes his head "No it was Madara Uchiha."

Danzo looked even more shocked "Madara is still alive?! How is that possible?" Naruto shrugs "Don't ask me but like I said, You're Under Arrest!" he escorts Danzo out leaving the Anbu Black Ops in pain Naruto hands Danzo over to Sai. "Here take him to where the Elders are being held I want a 24 Hour watch until an Execution date has been set." Sasuke gets annoyed "Why not just execute them now!" Naruto shakes his head "this last part needs to be handled delicately otherwise it could throw the whole Village into chaos and it wouldn't be good right before the War, would it?" Sasuke nods "Okay fine I'm going home." Naruto nods "me and Sakura kept paying the rent for you in case you ever decided to come home." Sasuke smiles "thanks." Naruto smiles "Not me you should thank. Now Suigetsu Karin and Jugo until we can find you appropriate accommodations and initiate you into the village properly you can stay at my mansion. Trust me there's enough room if anything there's too much room." Naruto laughs but Sasuke grabs Naruto's shoulder "I think it would be best for me to stay with Jugo he has a nasty habit of snapping at the drop of a hat and… you already know this don't you?" Naruto nods "yep and don't worry I can handle him if he gets out of hand. Alright follow me guys" Karin, Suigetsu, & Jugo follow Naruto to their new home for the time being


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Plan & Sister

**Chapter #3**

 **Naruto's Pans/Naruto's Sister**

2 Month After Sasuke had returned he it was time for the public execution not to instil fear or obedience but so everyone understood why they were being executed all the villagers were confused "Lord Hokage why are the Elders being executed?" someone asked Naruto sighed and nodded "yes I suppose it's time I tell everyone. Itachi Uchiha was a brave Hero of the leaf even after he Massacred his entire clan for you see he was under orders from The 3rd Hokage and the Elders the Uchiha were murdered by the leaders of the Village so they need to be executed because it was thanks to them that Itachi Uchiha died" everyone gasped then nodded Sasuke appeared and executed them all personally he killed them with a Chidori through the Heart once it was over a darkness was lifted from Sasuke he was finally free of anger and thirst for Revenge.

Naruto patted him on the back Temari walked up to Naruto her belly much bigger "Naruto honey" Naruto smiles as he looks over at Temari "yes sweaty" Temari smiled "Come here" Naruto was confused until Temari placed Naruto's hand on her belly and he felt the baby kick he was so happy tears were streaming from his eyes Sasuke smiled Naruto turned to Sasuke "So you gonna start rebuilding your Clan?" Sasuke nodded "yeah" Naruto smiles "Well here you go" he passes Sasuke a certificate "I'm giving you the Uchiha District back to you" Sasuke's eyes widen and smiles "Thank you!" he hugs Naruto and walks away he looks up and sees Hinata and for the first time he smiles at her

Hinata steps back then smiles back "Welcome back Sasuke" Sasuke nods "good to be back Hinata" he continues walking Naruto sees this and smiles Temari nudges him "Hey, I know that look what are you thinking Naruto smiles and whispers in her ear "Oh, you're evil I like it!" Naruto nods Hiashi walks up to Naruto and sighs "Naruto?" Naruto looks up and sees Hiashi and smiles "Oh, Hiashi I was about to start looking for you" Hiashi nods "Let's talk" Naruto nods "Temari I'll see you up at the house later okay" Temari nods and she turns to walk away Hiashi and Naruto sit down at a restaurant and start eating then Naruto stops "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Hiashi sighs "I just wanted to acknowledge that I know it couldn't have been easy to do what you did executing the Leaders of the Village but I was wondering what you're planning to do next?... without leaders the Village won't be able to function properly" Naruto nods in agreement "Yes quite right that's why I'm going to create an new Council but this one will be different"

Hiashi looked curious "Different how?" Naruto smiles "there will be 1 member of every Clan in the Village a Hyuuga, an Uchiha, a Yamanaka, a Nara, an Akamichi, a Inuzuka, a Aburame… ect. It will be a fairly large council I'll admit but it'll be full of only people that I trust and before you ask the Hyuuga will be Neji" Hiashi looks shocked "I know he's Neji and all but he's still only from a Branch Family not everyone will be happy with this decision" Naruto smiles "well if they're unsatisfied they can go and stick it where the sun don't shine" Hiashi smiles and laughs "we have had some bold Hokage in our time but you have got to be the boldest of them all" Naruto nods "Sai will also be on the Council speaking for the Anbu Black Ops he will also take over Danzo's responsibilities" Hiashi chuckles "well it seems I was worried for nothing now that that's out of the way what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto sighs "Look I know that you want what's best for Hinata so please don't get angry when I say this but I want to try and set Hinata and Sasuke up together" Hiashi looks like he's about to explode "You want to what?!"

Naruto sighs "I was afraid you'd react like this but hear me out The Village needs to rebuild the Uchiha right well what better way to rebuild than to combine the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan I have found a few Uchiha on my travels that would be willing to marry and to rebuild their Clan it seems that Itachi wasn't as thorough as he thought" Hiashi stands up "So their children would have capabilities of both the Sharingan and Byakugan and possibly have both"

Naruto nods "it would be an awesome super power and I plan on training Sasuke and Hinata's child and he or she will even succeed me as Hokage I need to go over my plan with Sasuke first I just got him back I'm not going to jeopardise him leaving again if I can't help it I'll let you know how it goes and if he agrees?" Hiashi smiles "Hinata won't be given a choice" Naruto smiles "She's still my friend and I don't want to force anything upon her but this is for the sake of the village I mean we're facing a war god only knows how long it will go for we may need a Hyuuga-Uchiha if it goes on for a couple of decades" Hiashi nods and stands up "Let me know how it goes I shall return to the Hyuuga Mansion" Naruto nods and smiles

 **XXX With Sasuke & Naruto XXX**

Sasuke looks up "Sorry could you please repeat that?" Naruto smiles "You and Hinata get married have kids you won't be the only ones either I probably should have mentioned this earlier but on my 3 year training with the Pervy-Sage I ran into a few Uchiha and I'm in the process of summoning them to the Village" Sasuke looks pissed at Naruto and grabs him "Yeah you might of mentioned that before executing Danzo and the elders!" Naruto shakes his head "would it have made a difference?" Sasuke thinks for a moment "Well no I guess not" Naruto smiles "What do you say your rebuilding the Uchiha Clan you will be the leader why not make the Uchiha a greater Clan than it was before instead of having one Kekkei Gen Kai you're clan will have two or at least the capabilities for it"

Sasuke sighs "fine I'll do it" Naruto smiles "Great I'll tell Hiashi right away" Naruto turns to leave but Sasuke stops him "Wait" Naruto turns to look at him "What is it?" Sasuke sighs "What if Hinata doesn't you know want to get married to me?" Naruto sighs and groans "Sasuke, Sasuke do you not remember the line of girls who lined up just to get a glimpse of you trust me there's no way she won't want to marry you and even if she didn't want to all the girls would gang up on her with their anger and jealousy saying she should just be happy, and even if she still doesn't want to get married to you her father said she didn't have a choice after all it's part of Hyuuga law."

Sasuke stared confused and Naruto sighed "Hyuuga law states that weather they be from a branch family or main house hold when they come of age and a suitable match has presented itself every Hyuuga is to be married of and the parents always choose who the match is the Hyuuga don't get a choice even Hinata's parents were chosen weather they wanted to or not" Sasuke gives him a blank look and Naruto groans "long story short if you're a Hyuuga your parents choose who your gonna marry if you hate the guy or girl your gonna marry then sucks to be you" Sasuke chuckles then frowns "that is one tradition we won't be transferring into the Hyuuga Uchiha Clan" Naruto nods "As well as the Branch Family tradition where they're cursed with a well curse right?" Sasuke nods Naruto starts whistling rather pleased with himself "Well I'm off see you later"

 **XXX Later At The Hyuuga Mansion XXX**

Hinata is throwing anything and everything she can get her hands on and throwing it at her father, mother brother, and personal guard screaming at them "No I won't do it! I won't!" Hiashi getting annoyed "Listen here young lady your things have already been packed to be moved to the newly refurbished Uchiha Mansion where Sasuke Uchiha your Husband to be is living we will be holding a traditional Uchiha Weeding with some little tweaks to keep the Hyuuga happy and your not going to be the last Hyuuga to marry into the Uchiha at least 12 others will be selected once the other Uchiha arrive. I trust I don't need to explain to you either that you knew this day was coming when you would have to marry someone that wasn't Naruto especially when he and Temari got married"

Hinata screamed "OF COURSE I KNEW! But I was hopping to become his mistress or concubine or something" Hiashi furious at this thought "How Dare You! You are a proud Hyuuga and you will not settle for anything but the best nor will you settle for one of those titles you will be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha you got a problem with it take it up with the Hokage!" Hinata stormed out of her room "Maybe I will!"

 **XXX At The Hokage's Office XXX**

Shikamaru walked in after knocking where he saw 12 Naruto's 3 signing papers 4 approving Ninja registrations 2 on phones and writing down requests and complaints and 3 looking through traditional Hyuuga and Uchiha Weeding's looking for some way to combine traditions into Sasuke's and Hinata's Weeding when they all looked up at Shikamaru and said in union "Can I help you?" Shikamaru sighed "You have a guest he said "it's urgent" Hinata rushes past Shikamaru "Naruto We Need To Talk!"

Naruto sighed "I take it didn't go so well? Yes I had a feeling this visit would be coming sooner or later take a seat" Hinata took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk as 1 Naruto stopped what he was doing and sat at his desk but the rest kept working "I'll be fine Shikamaru but do you think you could send in some tea and biscuits unless you'd like something stronger Hinata?" Hinata shook her head "Tea is fine thank you" Shikamaru sighs "What am I your milk maid? I'll see it done what a bother"

Hinata and Naruto reminisced about the old days when everything was so much less complicated back when Naruto and Hinata were still just Genin about the time Team 7 had defeated Zabuza and Hinata went on about how her team had nearly been killed by another Swordsman of the mist about the Chunin exams not the most pleasant experience because that was back when Orochimaru killed the 3rd Hokage they went on and on then Shizune brought in some tea and biscuits after the tea Hinata finally spoke about what she really came for "I want you to stop the wedding between me and Sasuke" Naruto sighed "yes I thought you might ask that of me. But you need to understand that you're not the only Hyuuga that will be getting married I've crossed god knows how many Uchiha I've sent letters summoning them all here telling them that the reconstruction of the Uchiha is happening with Sasuke at the head at least half have replied that they'll return some of them have children that will one day grow up to marry a Hyuuga"

Hinata frowns this is not how she wants this conversation to be going Naruto touched her hand comfortingly "Look if it makes you feel any better I think you and Sasuke just need to get to know each other once all is said and done I bet you'll love each other I mean when I found out I was going to marry Temari I felt horrified I only knew her as Gaara's sister that had anger issues I think I was more afraid of her than Gaara but look at me now couldn't be happier" Hinata angry stands up "So what you won't even try" Naruto sighs "I guess I should tell you then as Hokage I need to look out for the entire village every choice I make isn't just to protect the village it's to protect each individual sometimes I'll make mistakes but this is not going to be one of them it was my decision to put you and Sasuke together he accepted after some convincing he was concerned about how you would react but gave in"

Hinata backed away slowly "I would have become your mistress" Naruto frowns "I'm not going to have a single mistress or a concubine I love Temari" as soon as he said that Temari walks in "I should hope so" Naruto smiles when she enters 2 of his Shadow Clones help Temari to the couch Hinata turns around "you've changed" Temari smiles "Yes he has he's no longer as silly or foolish he tries to make the best choices for the village and it's citizens" Naruto chuckles "Oh, come on I wasn't that bad when we first got married was I?" Temari nods I'm afraid you were dear" she chuckles then looks up "Now I thought you'd be getting hungry so I brought you some lunch" Naruto sighs "your too good for me." Temari nods "don't I know it? Oh, yeah Gaara called said he wanted to have a family meal you know before the war"

Hinata having nearly left the room getting disgusted by their mushy talk spun around "War, what War!?" Naruto sighed "It's nothing Hinata nothing you need to be concerned with right now I will let everyone know in due time. Speaking of which it's time you went to your new home I'm sure Sasuke is waiting for you" Hinata stormed out of the Office

All of Naruto's shadow Clones look at him "She's a bit pissed isn't she?" asked one another answered with another question "Well how would you feel if you were forced to marry someone you didn't want to" another just giggled "We already did that and look at how happy we are now it's all for the best" they all sigh and nod then continue working the real Naruto stands up "I need you guys to keep working but I'm exhausted so I'm heading home but I'll leave lunch here if you start feeling hungry okay?" All the clones nod "right then why don't we head home" Naruto leads Temari out Shikamaru sees Naruto leave his office "On your way home are you?" Naruto nods "yeah make sure my clones don't slack off though" Shikamaru yawns "will do" Naruto shakes his head "no, no I'm changing that order for you to go home and get some rest"

Sakura comes running up to Naruto and the rest panting nearly exhausted Naruto looked confused "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura stands up properly and looks at Naruto happy "Naruto I found out how Karin's related to you it's amazing I thought well might as well find out how she's a Uzumaki like a Cousin 5 times removed or something but I couldn't believe it wehn i found out I did the test a few times just to make sure it wasn't a mistake!" Naruto looked excited and encourages her "Well?" Sakura smiles "She's your twin sister" everyone was silent. "I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Sakura smiles "Yes I was shocked too I he scanned the data 4 times she is definitely and most assuredly your Twin Sister" Naruto looks furious "Make Sure Temari gets home safely there's someone I need to talk to" he storms off furious everyone that sees him avoids him.

All looking curiously at each other Sakura frowns "Sorry I just thought that he'd be excited from the news" Temari shakes her head "it's not your fault Sakura he told me about a dream he used to have as a kid well a nightmare really and if your telling me that Karin is really his Twin Sister not only was Naruto betrayed and lied to by The 3rd Hokage but it means his dream wasn't a dream" Sakura looked confused "What is it?" Temari shakes her head "it's not for me to say"

 **XXX With Naruto XXX**

Naruto looks into a bowl of mystical looking water made out of pure glass and shouts "I summon you Hiruzen Sarutobi The 3rd Hokage!" the 3rd Hokage appears in the water except his skin is blue "Yes Naruto what can I do for you?" Naruto glares at him "You Lied to me!" 3rd Hokage frowns "What about?" Naruto stars pacing "Ever since my 8th birthday I have had recurring nightmares of my Twin-Sister being taken from me you told me I had no brothers or sisters my parents died the day I was born" the 3rd Hokage looks concerned at this "Yes, that's true" Naruto glares so angry his eyes flicker red "Stop Lying! I know you lied about that because I found my Twin-Sister she's back in the village she was part of Sasuke's team" 3rd Hokage frowns "Ah, well then I guess I should start from the beginning."

The 3rd Hokage clears his throat "as you know when the Nine-Tails attacked is the day you were born your mother died giving birth and your father died protecting the village what you didn't know is that before you were born your mother gave birth to a little girl your sister Yuki she had bright red hair and you two were inseparable she always protected you from the grown-ups and other children. You didn't play pranks or pull mischief because you didn't need anyone's attention if you had your sister for 3 Years you were together and happy" he sighs but then on your 3rd Birthday Orochimaru attacked the village or more accurately you he tried to capture you the Host of the Nine-Tails but your sister protected you with her Kekkei-Gen-Kai only awakened in the Females of the Uzumaki Clan so in order to escape he captured her instead you cried and cried for her we searching for her for months then afraid that your emotional state would cause the Nine-Tails to escape so Inoichi erased your memories of her"

Naruto getting more angry by the second the 3rd Hokage tried to calm Naruto down "it was only supposed to be temporary but when we found Yuki she was now calling herself Karin and she had no memories of you and she attacked any Leaf Ninja who approached her and when Orochimaru came we had to retreat we lost 10 Shinobi that day we couldn't risk anymore not even for your sister if you want to retrieve your memories of her go speak to Inoichi he can definitely recover your memories and most likely recover her memories of you" Naruto sighs angrily then nods "Thank you I guess!" The 3rd Hokage disappears again

A/N: Think of the Pensive from the Harry Potter series only instead of being able to see and relive memories of anyone's past it allows the Kage to talk to their predecessors for advice or guidance each village has one

 **XXX Hokage's Office XXX**

Naruto has sent for Inoichi and Karin they both enter to see Naruto looking over his village Naruto speaks without turning around "I have discovered one of The 3rd Hokage's Journals and it tells me the story the real story of how I had a big sister and when she was taken from me how sad I was and how in order to keep everyone safe my memories were erased by a certain Yamanaka. Inoichi why didn't you tell me when I ascended to the Title Hokage" Inoichi bows ashamed of himself "Please forgive me Lord Hokage I thought because you were Hokage and with a War approaching you would get distracted trying to locate your sister which you are most likely going to do now." Naruto shakes his head and laughs "There's no need you see Orochimaru erased her memories too so she would be more obedient and loyal in fact she's standing right next to you." Inoichi looks at Karin "Really" Naruto nods "Now I have gotten a room ready for you to recover our memories if yo uare unable to you will send every Yamanaka in your clan to recover our memories I don't care which memories or how deep you have to go you will retrieve my memories is this understood?" Inoichi nods "I do sir!"

Karin looks from Naruto to Inoichi "Wait what?" Naruto looks at her "Listen you have lost your memories of me from when we were children because of Orochimaru we are brother and sister twins in fact" Karin shakes her head in disbelief "No you can't be that can't be true I mean I would remember something like that" she sees flashes of Karin and Naruto as kids "What was that?" She starts believing Naruto so she nods her head "alright I'll go along with you" Naruto smiles

 **XXX The Memory Recovering Room XXX**

Naruto getting ready takes his shirt off and lays down on a sort of table Karin does the same except she has a bandage bra sort of thing on then Temari walks in "Naruto what's going on I heard you're going into a coma like state to retrieve important memories is this true?" Naruto looks stunned then nods "I'm afraid so but it shouldn't take too long at least I hope not" Temari looks at him with a stern look and frowns "You're not being very encouraging" Naruto frowns "sorry just know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to" he kisses her then kisses her tummy "I'll be back before you know it okay" Temari frowns but nods and kisses him again

Inoichi touches both Naruto and Karin's forehead "Okay I'm going in now I must ask no one disturbs me or I could kill them if I'm brought out to abruptly Temari getting even more worried now then Inoichi takes them into their memories and they all lose consciousness

 **XXX In Naruto and Karin's Mind XXX**

Inoichi floating through memories he sees flashes of good and bad memories then he sees a glowing Red orb Memory so he floats down to it and sees it's wrapped in a bandage so he pulls the bandage and rips the memory release

 **XXX Naruto & Karin's Memory XXX**

After Kushina has given birth to Naruto she smiles while looking onwards to see Minato holding Naruto & Yuki [Karin] and smiles "my little babies they're so beautiful a little me and little you." Minato smiles and nods "yeah" he hands the babies to a nurse "now to redo the seal" a Masked Man standing in the doorway says "I wouldn't do that if I were you 4th Hokage Minato!" Minato and Kushina look up to see a Masked Man Minato goes to move "Who are you!?" The Masked Man chuckles "Now why would I go through all the trouble of wearing a mask then telling you who I am let's just say I know this Hidden Leaf Village well but now…" The Masked man disappears and reappears holding Naruto while pointing a Kunai at him "Now step away or I'll kill your son Minato Namikaze you may be fast but are you fast enough to save him and keep your daughter safe and seal the Nine-Tails back up" Minato glares at him "You demon!" The Masked Man chuckles "That's ironic coming from the man who actually married a demon!"

The Masked Man goes to strike Naruto Minato goes to save him when Karin cries as loud as she can and chains strike out of her body and make the Masked Man drop Naruto Minato catches him "Yuki! Kushina!" HE protects Naruto and Yuki but then he sees Kushina has died the stress of giving birth and the Masked Man's attack was too great "You killed her!" Minato shouted at the Masked Man.

The Masked Man laughs "Well this is a bother I was going to release the Nine-Tails and use it to destroy the hidden leaf Village I guess to protect the village so forced herself to die exhausting energy a true Leaf Shinobi right to the very end wouldn't you say Lord Hokage Minato" he laughs then the ground suddenly shakes which makes everyone nervous then suddenly out of nowhere a black light shoots into the sky creating a hole in the roof then everyone is able to see a great giant paw with orange fur The Nine-Tails has escaped just before Kushina died with a great victorious laugh The Nine-Tails roars making people all around cover their ears The Masked Man laughs "Looks like I succeeded after all."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Read & Review**_


End file.
